


Deafening Silence

by pengdabi



Series: Love Line [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: In which Jeongyeon accidentally associates herself with an unexpected kind of omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first on-going-ish(?) story. Forget I made this if I don’t update sooner but I wrote it already. No turning back. Happy Reading!

“Master, wake up! You’re late!”

  
The first thing that Jeongyeon does was groan — _growl_. It was another morning, perhaps. It was time to go to school again. If it weren’t for having an expecting father, a rich family, or a planned future ahead, she’ll be slacking off like the lazy one she is. In short, she hated going to school. She hates it but she has no other choice. She doesn’t want to affect everyone around her. She knows, once she brings dishonor to her father, it is dishonor to her whole pack.

  
“Master! Get up!” Jeongyeon felt her blanket being pulled off of her, the cold air of the morning or perhaps, her air conditioner, hitting her skin. She scratches her eyes and let out another growl.

  
“Stop calling me Master! How many times do I have to remind you, Mina?”

  
She was an alpha, alright. But Jeongyeon doesn’t like being called a higher one. It was like she was unlike any other person, she doesn’t like feeling like she was not normal. Sure, it was her father’s instruction to Mina, her friend (she doesn’t like calling her maid), but maybe for once, she could slip this out from her dad.

  
“I’m sorry, Master– _Jeongyeon_. That’s not important right now. You must go to school now.” Mina struggles to fold Jeongyeon’s blanket as her friend growls for five more minutes.

  
Myoui Mina, the girl who was one of the Myoui clan who were the very great friends of Jeongyeon’s good mother. They were one of the Betas. Not really fortunate enough, but they were alright. Mina was assigned to take care of Jeongyeon but her father often treats her as a maid. But to Jeongyeon, she was a great friend. A partner in crime. Jeongyeon grew up with her, despite of just a year difference, she treated her like a sister.

  
“Jeongyeon! Are you in favor of me being scowled at by your dad, perhaps?” Mina flicks her forehead, much to her surprise, she jolts right up and growls once again.

  
“Fine, fine! I’m awake.” Jeongyeon saw the sunlight through the curtains and reached her skin, giving it warmth and of course, Jeongyeon wasn’t the one with sunlight. It annoys her for she is not really a morning person. She hissed and glared at Mina for a moment, before stretching her limbs and adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the surrounding.

  
Jeongyeon goes to the bathroom as she leaves Mina to tidy up her room further. She promptly checks her face at the mirror as soon as she steps in the bathroom. She was devastated, she looked like a wholesome mess. She shakes it off and went on to washing her face to brushing her teeth promptly, leaving it spotless for her liking.

  
“AHHH! MINA, MINA! HAVE YOU NOT KNOWN ENOUGH? THE WATER IS COLD AS HECK!” Jeongyeon shouts as soon as the water had hit her skin. As far as she remembers, she instructed Mina to turn on the heater everytime she was getting ready to wake the alpha up but today was an unfortunate experience for Jeongyeon. She went out of the shower shivering like the poor wolf she is.

  
“Have _you_ not learned enough? Cold water helps to stimulate your senses. So you won’t be drowsy during your lessons.” Mina says as-a-matter-of-factly while she prepares her uniform and everything she needed. While Jeongyeon just looks at her while she shivers as cold water beads fall from her hair to her skin with just a towel on. Jeongyeon approaches Mina and shake of the water from her hair, to Mina’s face, much to her frustration. The mischievous Jeongyeon kicked in again, as Mina was damp enough already from her wet hair.

  
“Be awake, Myoui! Stop letting me bathe in cold water!” Jeongyeon further shakes her hair dry as Mina squeals in shock was the water hits her skin as well.

  
“Jeongyeon! Halt this instant!” Mina runs across the room to avoid Jeongyeon’s mischief. Jeongyeon just laughs and shakes her head in disbelief as Mina leaves her alone in the room.

  
“Mina!”

  
“No way! I’m going! I will be downstairs, away from your mischief!” Jeongyeon hears her shout back at her, barely audibly through the door. Jeongyeon sighs and looks at her uniform, like she is not used of wearing it for almost 3 years now. It sent her nervous instantly as she thinks about another day at school and a bunch of packs starts to whisper about her or even judging looks from the students around her. It was sick. She was already sick of being an alpha.

  
_Guess it goes, then._

  
———————————————————————

  
Jeongyeon’s car ride was quiet again, with her earphones plugged in her ear, possibly and purposely isolating herself from the world. This was her usual car ride to school. Just silence and the boring list goes on. Jeongyeon isn’t really the one to spend on silence. She was a chirpy one, perhaps.

  
She arrives at school, not bothering to take off her earphones and just strut her way to her clasroom, where the other alphas have been waiting for her. Classrooms were made like this, she always fathoms why. Alphas are placed on separate classrooms, the same goes with Betas, and Omegas. The school says it involves with _safety_ but of course, everyone knows it’s not just that. Maybe, _money_? So as Jeongyeon thought.

  
“I’m telling you she’s a beta. Why do you keep on insisting she’s an omega?” One of her friends, Sana, argues further with her other friend, Momo, as they are deeply engaged again in an argument, as always and in timing whenever Jeongyeon arrives. It was always the start of Jeongyeon’s morning.

 

“She _is_ an omega! I feel it!” Momo crosses her arms as she looks up at the ceiling dreamily, but much to her dismay, Jeongyeon snickers at her and imitates her.

  
“Oh, really? You feel it? Where? Down _there_?” Jeongyeon teasingly looks down but earned a slap from Momo who was now being laughed at by Sana.

  
“Seriously, Jeongyeon! _Fuck you_.” Momo hisses as she try and awkwardly fix the funny situation she’s in. But the two still exchange giggles at Momo.

  
“Ah, Jeong! Tell her! Mina is a beta, right?” Sana taps Jeongyeon’s shoulder who just nods but looks curiously at Momo.

  
“Eh? Mina? Myoui Mina?” Jeongyeon blinks in confusion while Momo avoids her stare. Momo did meet Mina one time, during the break, when Momo and Sana slept over at Jeongyeon’s. Little did Jeongyeon know, Mina became Momo’s new target with her corny pick up lines and jokes. But Mina’s a corny person too, she fears. What if Momo and Mina does end up together? If Momo keeps her shit together, Jeongyeon thinks thoroughly, they will.

  
“Momo is dying to see her again, Jeong.” Sana points at the fake puppy eyes of Momo, who was begging for Jeongyeon’s approval. Of course, Jeongyeon wouldn’t let her slip just like that.

  
“You’re not getting any sympathy from me. Plus, I don’t own Myoui. She is far from being my slave, she’s a close friend of mine. So you try and get your approval yourself rather than I sell her 411 to you, thanks.” Jeongyeon smirks at Momo. Of course, knowing Momo, she can’t do that. She’s far from being capable enough to do that. Jeongyeon was just dragging her own ass out of this mess.

  
“How about you, Jeongyeon? Any cubs up for your liking?” Sana asks which placed Jeongyeon on a train of thought. Jeongyeon really doesn’t pay much attention to having someone special right now, given her situation. Her father surely forbids having a so called distraction from reaching her planned future but Jeongyeon would love to. She just don’t have any person in mind right now.

  
“None.” Jeongyeon plainly answers and tried to avert her eyes to the window. She does feel lonely these days. Of course, she is beyond thankful for Mina but she often sees Mina have a life of her own. Jeongyeon admits, she’s just this lonely alpha. No one except her Japanese friends just wants her as her. All of her other friends just wants her as a powerful alpha, counting how many times she felt betrayed. She just wants her real friends now.

  
———————————————————————

  
Jeongyeon taps her feet, waiting for someone to answer the phone that she’s been ringing for a while now. School time just ended and it was early enough for her. Now, she just wants to go out for a bit and eat something or do something. Their house was big alright, it just felt so lonely.

  
“ _Hello, this is the Yoo residence. May I know who is speaking?_ ” She hears Mina finally answer the phone. She has been waiting for ages for someone to pick up. She looked so lonely in front of the school gate. If it weren’t for Momo and Sana’s horrible excuse to go home early, they would’ve hung out in the arcade or something. Jeongyeon knows they were just going to bug Mina or something, as Mina tells her frequently already. Seems like Momo is doing something already.

  
“Ah. This is Jeongyeon, Mina. Do you always have to answer the phone like that?” Jeongyeon chuckles as she continued from waiting in front of the gate, to walking on the sidewalk, going into the wave of the students who were also walking home, except, she was alone. She sees it was a bunch of alphas and betas. It was rare to see omegas nowadays.

  
“ _Yes, your father instructed us to, whoever answers the call. Have you not known again?_ ” Mina chuckles through the phone.

  
“Hey! I do know it! Anyways, Please instruct the driver to not pick me up from school.”

  
“ _May I know the reason? You know your mother gets worried of you taking the bus home._ ” Jeongyeon suddenly remembers that one incident when she went home late because she got lost around the area. She mistakenly rode the bus to the different area of their city, simply because she wasn’t looking. Lucky for her, she wasn’t one of the weak ones. Or else, she would’ve been dead by now.

  
“I’m just going for a bite. I feel hungry.”

  
“ _Okay. I will let them know. Stay safe, Jeongyeon._ ”

  
“I will.”

  
Jeongyeon walks alone on her way to the mall, already counting and keeping in mind everything she’ll do during this chance of having a pass to go out.

  
But, passing by a dark alley, she hears a whimper, a small cry. Like a wolf. It sent her feet to a halt, possibly waiting to hear another whimper, and she did. Jeongyeon felt the urge to walk in the dark alley, she knows no one can harm her. One must die first before she can be harmed. The whimper got nearer but Jeongyeon got much braver, she puts her fist up in the air.

  
“Hello?” Jeongyeon’s voice echoed through the alley. She heard nothing. She sighed and started walking away. Now, she thinks she was just wasting her own time on this mini rendezvous. She should’ve walked past by it.

  
Now, she hears a cry, it was louder than before. She was sure, someone was in there. She turns her back and walks quicker behind the post, where she was hearing the noise since a while ago.

  
And then, she saw a figure balled up while leaning on the wall, a girl. It was very weird to see one in a broad daylight like this, but this girl looked like she was unfortunate.

  
“Hey... Are you okay?” Jeongyeon taps the girl’s shoulder. She was beyond shocked of what happened next. It was a pair of blue eyes that stared into her red ones. She was one of Jeongyeon’s kind, but it was her first time to see such steel blue eyes. It was an omega.

  
Jeongyeon cursed herself silently. She wasn’t the one who encounters omegas often, this was the first time she encounters one up close.

  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jeongyeon asks but the girl just stares at her eyes, at her very soul, this is the first time she feels frightened. Jeongyeon was reminded suddenly of the bread she didn’t eat for lunch a while ago, it was in her bag. She was thinking of giving it to this lost omega and maybe, finally walking to her errand, maybe not planning on talking to her any further. As far as she knows, as long as alphas are around omegas, they may hurt them out of unconsciousness or they may rut. Jeongyeon doesn’t want that.

  
“Are you hungry? Here.” Jeongyeon reaches for the girl to accept the bread, which the girl gladly did so. The girl wasn’t talking, not even a mutter of thanks was heard from her but looking directly on her blue orbs, Jeongyeon knew the girl was thankful.

  
“I’ll go now. Go home. Your parents must be very worried.” Jeongyeon was about to stand up but she was stopped by the girl, holding her hand.

  
Suddenly, Jeongyeon felt something sting, and it sent her eyes blinded by a white flash. So sudden, that Jeongyeon falls on her bottom in front of the girl. She was in deep shock. It stinged painfully but it was something weird, it felt like something changed in her.

  
“What are you?” Jeongyeon’s red orbs softens as the girl stares at her again, not really bothering to say anything. Jeongyeon gets it already, the girl cannot speak although she wants to, her eyes expresses. Jeongyeon sees the girl’s hand on hers, she was not letting go.

  
Then it hit Jeongyeon, the sympathy, the pity of leaving the girl to maybe, rot here or worse, die. Perhaps, an idea came to mind but it was damn impossible.

  
“Don’t you have parents to go home to?” The girl shakes her head.

  
“A family? A friend?” The girl shakes her head again.

  
Jeongyeon bites her lip. This has got to be the most absurd decision she will make. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongyeon had to drag Nayeon around. Perhaps, her plans of having a date with herself was foiled but nevertheless, she wasn’t alone anymore. With the girl’s state and appearance, Jeongyeon knew she wasn’t going to be allowed inside the mall. So, she decided to take her somewhere more appropriate.

  
Jeongyeon dragged her to a convenience store and bought noodles and sausages for the girl. Of course, the girl was a curious one as she is. Jeongyeon’s patience was tested as the girl makes a slight struggle in choosing what to eat. And they ended up choosing what Jeongyeon really wanted to choose for her in the first place.

  
“Slow down, it’s hot! Are you not aware of possibly scalding your tongue?” Jeongyeon scolds her but the girl just kept on eating to her heart’s content. Jeongyeon was only watching the girl eat, her hunger was already nowhere to be found after encountering this certain, weird omega.

  
Jeongyeon stared long and it’s making her crazy. The girl was a decent looking one. Scratch that — a _beautiful_ one. She wonders why she was suddenly on that dark alley, for the girl looked like a pretty sort and a decent omega like Jeongyeon sees from a far whenever she’s in school, but instead, more prettier.

  
Destiny was getting weird, so as she thought. One moment, Jeongyeon was just walking from school, another moment she hears a cry, now she is here with an omega who doesn’t really utter a single word and whom she admits, is a pretty one. It’s more weird that Jeongyeon thought that her fate was getting more and more in danger, the longer she is with this girl. Given that her pack doesn’t really let themselves near omegas, she doesn’t really know how to handle one. So she prays long and hard she does no harm with this girl. Luckily, she wasn’t capable of doing so.

  
She sees the girl offer her the one and only sausage she bought for her. Of course, Jeongyeon looked like she was hungry the way she stared at her, lifeless and soulless and all. Jeongyeon nearly blushes and shakes her head in light rejection. She wasn’t feeling hungry anymore.

  
“Go on, eat it. I can buy one for myself. Do not worry much about me.” Jeongyeon pushes the girl’s wrist lightly with a gentle curve of smile. The girl slightly took a bow and continued eating, but this time, it was much slower than before.

  
“Do you have a name I can call you?” Jeongyeon asks curiously. She was indeed getting tired of just calling her with ‘ _Hi or Ho_ ’s and perhaps, the girl could give her a name to say but much to her dismay, the girl blinked at her in confusion.

  
“You... don’t remember your name? Or... perhaps you don’t have one?” Jeongyeon was out of air for breathing, for she found it very unbelievable. This girl was far from just a person out on the streets, she doesn’t know even herself. Does this mean this girl also doesn’t know she’s one of her kind?

  
She sees the girl close her eyes and stop eating. Her forehead creased and her eyes was being closed forcefully as she struggles to remember her name, but all she could do was shake her head and give up. Here, Jeongyeon thought she was finally getting a name to call her. Shame that Jeongyeon isn’t able to know this girl’s name. Jeongyeon rejects the thought, it’s not like wthey were going to meet again and again. It is still dangerous to be possibly friends with an omega at this state. She wasn’t really aware of what to do.

  
Jeongyeon sees the girl point at her chest and point back at herself, her steel blue eyes trying to tell something as the girl repeats her gesture. It was like...

  
“You want me to give you a name?” Jeongyeon’s eyes widen up as the girl nods in agreement and does another gesture.

  
_A temporary name._

  
“A temporary name?” Jeongyeon thinks not that long. She just thinks and the first one that popped into her mind was a pretty decent one, much to her surprise.

  
“Nayeon. You sure look like a Nayeon to me.” Jeongyeon adored the way the girl smiled and nodded in agreement. Jeongyeon was looking at the eyes that hid the blue orbs much from smiling and the teeth that did look like rabbit teeth rather than fangs to her. Jeongyeon was now prideful because of possibly giving a name that satisfied the girl like it satisfies her just as much. Though it’s temporary, Nayeon had a nice ring to it.

  
“Okay, _Nayeon_. Go finish your meal. We need to head back.” Jeongyeon felt a little weird but it was alright. _Nayeon_ obediently nodded and did finish her meal quick for it was already almost empty.

  
The night sky was starting to take over and it was finally time for Jeongyeon to go home. Looking back, a lot of things happened on this day, and Jeongyeon just can’t imagine how she lived through it. She hopes after this day, after she and Nayeon parts ways, everything will go back to the way it was. Hopefully.

  
———————————————————————

  
The next thing that happens was both of the cubs were standing by the post where she found Nayeon, and was just standing there, thinking long and hard on how to say goodbye to Nayeon.

  
_It still feels weird saying a name that I gave_.

  
“This is where we part, Nayeon. I’m glad I get to meet you and it is my privilege to give you a... well, a temporary name.” Jeongyeon smiles warmly but Nayeon doesn’t return it, she was just blinking in confusion. Jeongyeon’s smile was quickly replaced with a frown. She was confused all of the sudden, Nayeon was not saying goodbye. Instead, here she was, tilting her head in confusion while her eyebrows meet. Jeongyeon copies her, trying to observe what Nayeon was trying to tell her with her eyes but then Nayeon helps her with her gestures.

  
_Are you going to leave me here?_

  
“W-Well, I do apologize. You know, I also got a house to go home too.” Jeongyeon took her time scanning Nayeon’s whole appearance and thought that she looks like she isn’t really going home any sooner. Nayeon just nodded and stood still behind the post, more than willing to starve again and possibly not meet Jeongyeon again.

  
Jeongyeon was taken a back. Nayeon’s just going to let her slip like this? She’s surprised Nayeon isn’t the one to pull her back because she needed her still, thinking of the days again that she may starve. But Nayeon stood still... just like that.

  
“O–kay? Well then, goodbye.” Jeongyeon tapped Nayeon’s shoulder awkwardly and walked her way to a taxi waiting shed. The urge of looking back on Nayeon was on Jeongyeon’s side as she shakes her head and turn it to Nayeon’s direction.  
She sighs in frustration, Nayeon was already exposed in danger, considering a lot of alphas wander at night. But there she is, standing still and waiting, maybe for a miracle. With her current state, she isn’t capable enough, fighting of other wolves when times of danger comes.

  
Jeongyeon’s hesitation flodded on her face as she stopped her tracks to the waiting shed, this time, turning her whole body to Nayeon’s direction, staring at her and it seemed like it’s getting boring for Nayeon, who now sat down at the back of the post, where Jeongyeon last found her.

  
“ _Unbelievable_.” Jeongyeon whispered under her breath before walking fast to Nayeon without any hint of stopping.

  
She can’t believe Nayeon has no plans of leaving that place, taking note that she is homeless. If Nayeon sure remembers her parents or even just a friend she met just from maybe her high school or whatsoever, Jeongyeon would’ve willingly drop of her off there. But Nayeon can’t even remember her own name.

 

“You’re planning to stay here? Really?” Jeongyeon crossed her arms and huffs at a lost strand of hair in front of her face, frustration building up on her expression. She can’t believe she’s ticking off, with Nayeon just looking at her in confusion again. Nayeon stood up to meet Jeongyeon’s red pair of eyes and made a series of gestures.

  
_I have nowhere to go._

  
Jeongyeon just sighs and taps her foot in frustration. Of course, she has nowhere to go. That just means something.

  
The next thing she knew, she is stuck in a taxi with Nayeon, awkward silence filled the taxi as she fiddles with her fingers, both of them seemingly stuck like magnets on both doors, a very wide space between them was obvious. Jeongyeon checks on Nayeon from time to time, glancing quickly and returning her gaze to the window. But she often sees Nayeon the same, just looking at the window, her eyes glimmering from the streetlights, calm and collected.

  
Jeongyeon was very fascinated. Nayeon was acting all comfortable when she’s with Jeongyeon, she noticed. It was like nothing was happening to her life, the way her eyes glimmered. It was full of... _hope_. All that Jeongyeon did was sigh and keep her stare out on the window, as she lets her mind wander to he school works rather than Nayeon. She will face this problem of hers later.

  
———————————————————————

  
“Mina-ya! I’m home!” Jeongyeon shout as she tosses her keys on the couch, Nayeon following her from behind. After closing the door, she plops down the couch and closes her eyes, after a very long and tiring day. Nayeon tilts her head and let her eyes scan everything. Jeongyeon’s house was so big, it was a bit overwhelming for Nayeon.

  
“I see you brought home a friend.” Mina walks near Nayeon to maybe introduce herself but was caught in surprise as she sees Nayeon’s eyes bore her way to Mina’s and she shrieks in terror.

  
“Jeongyeon! What in the world? What-“

  
“Before, you say anything! Let me speak first.” Jeongyeon cuts her off after shooting right up from her cozy position a while ago and stood fast in between Nayeon and Mina. Nayeon could just blink at Jeongyeon and stare at the beta and alpha.

  
“Nayeon? Could you walk upstairs and go to that room there? It’s a room of mine. Wait for me there, okay?” Jeongyeon instructed Nayeon and she could only just nod and goes to where Jeongyeon was pointing, hoping Nayeon won’t get lost on the way.

 

They hear the door close and finally, it was their time to argue, like they’re kids again.

  
“I can explain!” Jeongyeon pants as she pulls Mina to the kitchen so that they couldn’t be heard by Nayeon. She doesn’t want Nayeon to know she isn’t allowed here yet. She was invited by Jeongyeon and now, she’s just gonna kick her out that fast?

  
“Of course, you can! I’ll slap you real and hard if you can’t!” Mina was also flushed in nervousness.

  
“I... found her on the way to the mall and she was alone! I can’t really leave her, I have no choice. She was crying and-“

  
“You always have a choice, Jeong! You can just simply leave her, considering the fact your dad will, perhaps, knock the hell out of you.” Mina crossed her arms as Jeongyeon diverted her gaze to somewhere else, avoiding Mina’s judging eyes. Mina’s very smart, she is in no way going out of this argument.

  
“Mina, I was about to leave her... but...” Jeongyeon suddenly remembers the flash, the stinging pain she felt when Nayeon touched her hand, she suddenly felt like she could feel it again on her palm.

  
“She touched my hand and... a flash... it’s painful.” Jeongyeon saw Mina’s head tilt in curiosity. She barely hopes Mina believes her this time.

  
“A flash? Really?”

  
“Yes, I swear on my tomb! It’s painful. I felt it.” Jeongyeon stopped before she goes into the deeper details. She didn’t want Mina to know something suddenly changed in her ever since she felt the flash. Mina will think it will be the most absurd ever.

  
Mina could only sigh and massage her temple while embracing for an another challenge because of Jeongyeon. It was her job after, cleaning up after Jeongyeon’s mess.

  
“Go check on her. Your parents will surely not be happy about this so let her stay in your room for a while. While I... sort this out...” Mina sighs while she crosses her arms. Like the obedient one she is, Jeongyeon just nodded before going to her room but stopped by Mina when she tapped her shoulder.

  
“Don’t do anything stupid!” Mina instructs her but she just shook it off in a teasing manner. Of course, she was just pulling the leg of the beta.

  
_It’s all going to be okay. It’s just for tonight._

_  
Hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for updating too slow. My final exams for this sem is fast approaching and I might update this one, well, after another long time.
> 
> Thank you for the support, anyways!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rought night for Jeongyeon, forcing Nayeon to take a bath before going to bed. Jeongyeon never thought Nayeon hated the water that much that the thought of water hitting her skin scared her so much and made her run an extra mile around the house causing Jeongyeon to chase her around. Of course, with the help of calm and encouraging words from Mina that was relayed to Nayeon, Jeongyeon was finally able to convince Nayeon to finally wash the dirt off her body.

  
Jeongyeon was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how exhausting the day was. It was really twisted in a weird way but the highlight of her weird day was really the pain she felt when she got in contact with Nayeon’s touch. Jeongyeon closed her eyes and tried to remember whatever flashed before her eyes, but it was too sudden and overwhelming, she can’t even look beyond the white flash she saw.

  
Just as she nearly falls asleep from closing her eyes too much, she hears the bathroom door open and close, only for it to reveal Nayeon, her hair wet and wearing Jeongyeon’s clothes that were too big for Nayeon, but it still does look good on her. Jeongyeon sniffs suddenly, smelling the scent of her shampoo in the air and suddenly she was praying that Nayeon knew how to apply shampoo and not just dump the whole content of the bottle on her hand or body. Jeongyeon sniffed once again, (Of course, she kept it discreet.) and her nose caught the smell of berries and cream. It was Nayeon’s own scent, Jeongyeon guessed. It was strong, but still bearable for Jeongyeon.

  
“H-Hey. The shirt fits fine on you. I guess?” Jeongyeon shrugged but Nayeon just nodded and she kept on staring at what she was wearing. It was designed and printed with Thanos’ face and his gauntlet. Maybe Nayeon found it weird she owns an oversized shirt for kids.

  
“Yeah. I got that from Momo.”

  
Nayeon suddenly made a gesture pointing at Thanos with a questioning look. Jeongyeon thought Nayeon was going to ask who Momo is but it turns out, it’s a whole different question.

  
_Who is Thanos?_

  
Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows in disbelief. How could someone not possibly know Thanos? “You don’t know who Thanos is? He’s... a comic book villain. Marvel?”

  
Nayeon shook her head.

  
“Everyone’s hated villain. Really doesn’t ring any bell to you?” Jeongyeon still tries to get it out of Nayeon, but failed to do so for Nayeon just shook her head again. Jeongyeon sighs. She can’t blame her. She doesn’t even know her name when she met her.

  
Jeongyeon started questioning herself about her, on the verge of losing her own mind. She is even in the burden of Nayeon not knowing who Thanos is. Jeongyeon stepped out of the room to take a breather, only to bump onto Mina who was walking through the hallway, doing her last checkup throughout the residence, making sure everything’s in order but Jeongyeon’s mind isn’t, just as everytime Mina fears.

  
“Mina, who is she really? She doesn’t know who Thanos is!” Jeongyeon looked like a lunatic shouting nonsense, spitting fire on Mina’s calm soul. She was worried Mina won’t answer her at all, letting this slip along again but Mina is not her best friend for nothing.

  
“Jeong, try and look for peculiar marks or habits. I think her memories has to do with that.” Mina calmly states as she opens the door for Jeongyeon to enter her own room, unreadably annoyed or just losing consciousness out of drowsiness for having so much to do this day. Jeongyeon was also tired but it seems like it really won’t let her sleep in no time.

  
Just as they were both about to enter, they were greeted by Nayeon’s calm state, a red dusty hardbound book from Jeongyeon’s book shelf cradled on Nayeon’s palm, scanning through the book, her mouth trying to mimic a possible way to speak but she could not bring herself to. The both looked at her with so much pity. Nayeon was also having a hard time, Jeongyeon ponders. How could she just think that Nayeon’s there and not really struggling?

  
“Sort this out and don’t think too much about Thanos. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Jeongyeon.” Mina whispers enough for Jeongyeon to hear. Mina later bids Nayeon good night and finally leaves Jeongyeon alone with her. Jeongyeon’s now soft eyes looked at Nayeon just innocently sit and continued to read, her mouth possibly itching for it to speak but could not. Jeongyeon was finally able to understand Nayeon’s state and all she wants to do now was help this one though she is an omega. This was the first time Jeongyeon was ever to encounter an omega and she does not even know what to feel but now, all she wants was to take care of her.

  
All that Jeongyeon knows for now is her eyes are finally giving up, sleepiness starting to kick in her system after a very long day, and she has school tomorrow. For now, she wants to keep this as a secret. Momo and Sana may be her friends but they’re still alphas, she still needs to sort this out herself.

  
“We’re not allowed to use the guest room so I guess you’re stuck with me for the night.” Jeongyeon was about to walk to the bed and plop herself and go straight to sleep but her senses suddenly tells her not to and stands in front of Nayeon to think.

  
“You sleep on the bed. I’ll be fine on the floor.” That was probably the weirdest thing Jeongyeon heard from her not. Of course, it was not okay for Jeongyeon to sleep on the hard floor with just roughly a mat and a thin blanket draped over her because her back is used to sleeping on a plump, soft mattress. It was like someone was talking for Jeongyeon. Not surprisingly, Nayeon shook her head and pat the mattrrss she was currently sitting on.

  
_Sleep here._

  
“No, it’s okay. Your back must have hurted so much from sleeping out there.” Jeongyeon started prepping herself on the floor but Nayeon was fast to stop Jeongyeon and sit beside her for a while, while shaking her head in disapproval. Jeongyeon’s eyebrows were alreay meeting just as she thinks of getting Mina to take care of this again but she must take care of this herself if she wants to help this unfortunate friend of hers.

  
“Nayeon. Look, how many nights have you slept outside on that dark alley?” Jeongyeon tried to make Nayeon pity herself by setting the bigger picture. Maybe it will be an effective way. Nayeon placed three fingers up, honesty all drawn on her clueless, innocent face.

  
“See? Three nights. Go on, sleep on the bed. Your back will hurt from sleeping too much on a hard floor.” Jeongyeon sees Nayeon face soften as she finally gives up, sitting on the soft bed and handing Jeongyeon two pillows like it was the least she could do.

  
“Thank you. Don’t worry, I will turn on the floor heater.” Jeongyeon fixed the thick blanket she will be sleeping on and eventually, Nayeon’s breathing became calm until she fell asleep. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, did took her time getting into position, tossing and turning here and there, but after maybe half an hour, she dozed of due to her weariness.

  
The morning after, Jeongyeon woke up to the sound of Mina knocking on her door to wake up. Right, she did remember she has classes to attend to.

  
“Wake up, Jeongyeon. Breakfast downstairs is ready.” She hears Mina speak through her door and she eventually flutter her eyes open, feeling like she was once again in her soft bed.

  
And indeed, she was.

  
Jeongyeon shot right up as she look for Nayeon, only to see her sleeping on a chair beside her bed, like she was watching her the whole time she sleeps.

  
“N-Nayeon-ah.” Jeongyeon taps Nayeon shoulder, and an immediate response from Nayeon when her eyes opened and gave her a confused look, like how she always looked at Jeongyeon.

  
“Breakfast is ready downstairs. I’m just going to get ready for school. You can wait for me downstairs if you want.” Jeongyeon saw Nayeon’s head shake as she scratches her eye, still getting rid of the morning doziness, and on the other hand, a gesture.

  
_I will wait for you here._

  
“Okay. I won’t take too long.” Jeongyeon walked quickly to her bathroom making sure Nayeon won’t wait for a long time.

  
After Jeongyeon got ready, she, again, had to urge Nayeon to atleast rinse her face and gargle water but much to her surprise, Nayeon followed diligently without having to run away from Jeongyeon again. Not really trusting her senses, Jeongyeon shrugged it off. It must’ve been the night before. They were tired and all and Nayeon was still too tired to argue. Yes, that must be it.

  
Jeongyeon’s steps down the stairs felt very heavy, considering it was a morning to spend in school again and with an omega holding on to her wrist, like she will be lost in every step of the way but Jeongyeon just lets her hold it. Maybe, for being obedient a while ago perhaps.

  
Jeongyeon waited for Nayeon to sit down before sitting across her and she saw Nayeon’s eyes start to glimmer in awe. The breakfast was indeed appetizing.

  
“Go on. Eat.” Jeongyeon, for the first time, smiled widely at Nayeon, making sure that breakfast will be more inviting rather than scaring her away and losing appetite. Nayeon took a pair of silverware and started digging for her breakfast. Jeongyeon watches Nayeon, like she is a fulfilled person for helping someone like Nayeon.

  
“I will be going to school. Mina will take care of you here. If you need anything, just ask her, alright?” Jeongyeon trusts Mina enough to take care of Nayeon and she doesn’t see anything that could be a reason not to trust Mina, a beta, and her long time friend. Nayeon nods and continued eating to her heart’s content.

  
Jeongyeon remembers, it was finally _tomorrow_ , the day Nayeon leaves her house. Sure, Jeongyeon was all tired from taking care of this omega but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t like her. Jeongyeon did help her, let alone gave her a name but the real question of all is still the white flash she saw. She doesn’t really know what to feel but she should feel alright, right?

  
Jeongyeon went to school, staring at the window again, preferably not on the mood to talk again. Her head was once again, full of thoughts but this tine it was about a certain omega she found by the alley that’s in her house now and, about to leave.

  
“Hey, Jeong.” Sana greeted her, only for her to reply with a nod that was less cheerful.

  
“Did something happen? You look like a mess.” Momo asked but she just shook her head and went on to fixing her things before the first subject. Suddenly, Sana came sniffing on Jeongyeon’s arm, suddenly jumping back off from excitement.

  
“You smell like... berries!” Sana exclaimed happily and with that, Momo sniffed after her.

  
“Damn! As far as I could remember, you don’t mingle that much with the omegas chasing after you.” Momo pinched Jeongyeon’s cheek but she was quick enough to shove her away.

  
“Shut up. And for the record, wasn’t it you that mingle much more than me?” Jeongyeon glared at Momo. Momo does talk often to omegas that swoons for them, more than the other two from the trio. Momo was a flirt, after all.

  
“Hey! I do get _friendly_ at some times.” Momo fixed her uniform and wiping off an imaginary speck of dust off her uniform to pretend she’s not getting any more embarrassed.

  
Jeongyeon sniffs her sleeve only to pick up small traces of Nayeon’s scent left on it. She remembers Nayeon gripping on it tightly, feeling that Jeongyeon does make her feel safe. Jeongyeon shakes her head, thinking that she must be going crazy to feel that way. Jeongyeon sniffs once more to make sure to get all the scent, feeling like she’s in a good mood again. Now, she can’t wait to go home.

  
———————————————————————

  
“You see, this is letter G. This is read as 공주. (Gongju = princess).” Mina points out at the letters on her old owned book, teaching Nayeon how to read the words out loud. Nayeon did tell Mina she doesn’t know how to speak, but she could read like a normal person. Of course, Mina felt very curious. First, she doesn’t remember a single thing then, now Mina just knew she can’t really literally speak to existence her thoughts.

  
Mina sees Nayeon open her mouth, trying to get the word out from her throat but she just bows her head down, hiding the embarrassment on her face from Mina.

  
“It’s okay. We’ll get there.”

  
Mina tried to exercise Nayeon with simple words with atmost 1-2 syllables, teaching her everything from how one person speaks. Little did they know, Jeongyeon was already watching them from the door post, feeling at ease and at the same time in awe on how eager Nayeon was to speak each word Mina teaches her. Nayeon senses Jeongyeon by the door post and snaps her attention to Jeongyeon for a second before going back to read each word even though no sound was still heard from her.

  
“Hello, Jeongyeon. I did not notice you have arrived already.” Mina leaves Nayeon to read. Jeongyeon nods, her gaze not even leaving Nayeon’s face.

  
“Sit down with her while take my leave to prepare your dinner. See you in a bit.” Mina pats Jeongyeon’s shoulder then walked out of the door, still not getting any response from Jeongyeon.

  
Finally, Jeongyeon sits beside Nayeon and tried to take a glance on the book. It was alright for Nayeon to read but still, no sound was heard from the girl.

  
“Nayeon, did Mina urge you to learn how to speak?” Jeongyeon asks and earned a quick no from Nayeon by shaking her head.

  
_No. I asked her to teach me._

  
“But why are you so eager to? I can still understand you well while you do gestures, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon does wonder why Nayeon even tries to do more. Sure, Jeongyeon did find her unable to speak, deafening silence flooding from Nayeon’s mouth but Jeongyeon doesn’t really need a word from Nayeon anymore. She understands her clearly.

  
_I know how to read but I don’t know how to speak._

  
Nayeon was reluctant to show Jeongyeon another wave of gestures, but she did so anyway.

  
_I want to say your name._

  
Jeongyeon was caught in a surprise. She was extremely flattered with what Nayeon wanted. Now she knows, Nayeon tries hard to atleast say and exercise her voice just for her to say her name. Jeongyeon hides her now crimson face by clearing her throat and carefully stealing the book Nayeon was reading just to look at it.

  
“Are you sure you want to?” Jeongyeon asks again, earning a quick nod from Nayeon.

  
Jeongyeon knows, this was the day she should’ve dropped off Nayeon at the woods or the dark alley by now, but Jeongyeon thinks about letting Nayeon extend her stay, atleast help her to learn how to survive by herself.

  
It wouldn’t hurt to do that, right?

  
Jeongyeon hopes nothing changes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This au popped in my mind just 2 days ago. Now I just wrote it. Haha What a fast one lol.
> 
> Don’t expect a much fast update for I have classes to attend to also. But I promise, I will update it as soon as I can. 
> 
> \- PDB


End file.
